Chapter 47
Decision 'is the 47th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary When Sugimoto comes to work, everyone is all depressed and worried because the system crashed and they lost all their data. All the workers are trying to fix the problem and are most likely going to stay late at night. Worried, Sugimoto told them if they need any help, they could ask her. Although she wanted to talk to Hiro about Mao, there wouldn't be any time. She also wants to meet and talk to Mao, so she sends her a message. At school, Mao receives her message along with a message from her birth-mother wanting to meet her. Chihiro comments that she has "a lot on her plate" and asks Mao if she made her mind about her mother. She answers yes, and Chihiro wonders what Sugimoto wants to tell her. Mao, then gets a image of Radical and Hiro talking to each other and becomes anxious that they had gotten closer since Mao hasn't talked to Hiro in a while. She decides to meet with Radical, and asks her directly if anything happened between her and Hiro. She denies it, and tells her instead Hiro has been worried about her. After a moment of silence, Radical informs her that she read her novel from the beginning and understands that her story was about her feelings toward Hiro. She apologizes for stealing an important thing away from her, and notifies her that she will be telling Hiro that she lied about reading the novel. She also wanted to know one thing, and asked Mao why she didn't tell Hiro about it. "Friends" was Mao's reply, and she explains to Radical that she wanted to be friends with her, since she did not have many friends. Radical was surprised, then invites her to Maa-kun's birthday party even though she knows that there isn't any reason for Mao to trust her again. She still likes the novel Mao wrote and looks foward to Kaoru's happiness. Mao believes that Kaoru has enough happiness already, but Radical denies it, explaining that she has worked and suffered for a long time and she deserves to be much happier. Radical excuses herself saying her break from work is almost. Mao stops her and says she will definitely go to Maa-kun's birthday party. Radical smiles, and leaves. Mao meets with her excited mother. Her mother talks about how excited she is to finally be able to live with Mao, and starts to make lots of promises. Mao cuts her off, and tells her mom that she can't go with her. And her mom stops from shock. Mao explains that she has lots of special people at the place she lives now, and she can't leave them. Mao promises that she will wish for her mom's happiness. Her mother accepts Mao's decision, and she resolves to find a good man and be happy herself. Her mom goes over to give Mao a hug. Mao walks home to find her dad waiting outside his house. They both walk inside to eat dinner. Mao lies down on her bed and ponders about what happened. She texts Hiro "I miss you, Hiro". Boss tells the exhausted Hiro to take a break to get some food for others. Sugimoto walks with Hiro to get the food. Sugimoto tells Hiro that the author of House of the Sun is actually Kuukai, not Sorami. She tells Hiro that she isn't Kuukai, the writer of the novel, and explains that she lied just to get Hiro's attention. Sugimoto requests Hiro to reread the novel from beginning and pay close attention to Kaoru. Hiro goes back to work after his break, and he receives Mao's text message. He is annoyed about the timing of the message. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters